Talking in Your Sleep
by Misuzu715
Summary: Lovino comes home late and Antonio's already sleeping. random fluffy moment. oneshot


**Inspired by the song, 'Talking in your Sleep' by th Romantics...Kinda.**

_"Eh? Lovino! Lovino, what are you doing asleep out here?"_

He only vaguely heard his younger brother address him. He rolled over, pressing his face to the cool, sweet grass, mumbling something about pasta. When his brother shouted, he jolted awake, cursing nothing in particular. "Ack-'The hell? What do you want?" he growled.

"Ah, Lovino, you were sleeping outside..." Feliciano said quietly.

"Che? D-Dove...so-...no...Th'hell?" He looked around and saw his brother's house. "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know. You left for Antonio's house _hours_ ago! Ludwig told me that he saw you when he came over just now..."

"That potato bastard again?" Lovino growled. "Whatever..." He was too tired to argue. He stood up and stomped away. His head hurt, his back hurt, and he felt dirty. He just wanted to get back to Antonio's, take a shower and go to bed. When he arrived, he saw that no light shown through any window. "Ugh, he went to sleep already!" Grumbling, he unlocked the door and quietly ascended the stairs. He didn't feel like having to talk to the hyperactive Spaniard tonight, so he was extra careful to move as soundlessly as he could. He took a quick shower in his room and without bothering to get dressed afterwards, dried himself off. He went to Antonio's room, _just to check on him_. Sound asleep and snoring softly, the Spanish man lay snuggled in his blankets. A breeze blew in through the open window, the curtains flowing with it. Lovino shivered as the cool night air touched his bare skin. He quickly crawled under the blankets and cuddled against the darker man for warmth. Just for warmth, _nothing else_. He buried his face against the other man's back, griping his shirt. He smelled like outside, like nature. It was nice. He pulled himself up to whisper into Antonio's ear, "_Ti voglo bene_..." He could feel his face getting hot as it flushed bright red.

"Hnnn, Lovi...You look like a tomato!" the Spaniard giggled. Lovino tensed up and prepared to hit him, but realized that Antonio wasn't even facing him. Lovino leaned over his shoulder to see that the other man was still asleep.

"He's dreaming about me?...Weirdo..." Lovino snuggled against his back again and fell asleep.

* * *

The Spaniard started thrashing in bed, nearly knocking Lovino off. "Wh-What? Antonio! What the hell was that for?"

"NO! No! Le-Leave him alone!"

"W-what? Antonio, what's-" He shook his shoulder. "Toni."

"No! Let him go!" The sleeping man pushed Lovino away from him. His eyes were shut tight, tears making his eyelashes shine and cheeks damp. He sounded desperate. "Let him go! Don't hurt Lovino! No! Not my Lovi!" he sobbed.

"Wh-…Antonio! I'm fine, don't worry! No one is going to hurt me, okay?" He yelled as he put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Okay? No one is going to hurt me. I'm fine, Antonio."

"L-Lovi…Y-You're-"

"Sí. I'm fine." He said softly, pulling Antonio close to him. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Antonio unconsciously wrapped his arms around the Italian. "Don't leave me again…Don't…"

"I won't" He made comforting shh noises as he stroked his head. Antonio quieted down and snuggled close to Lovino's chest.

* * *

Antonio shifted slightly in bed. His eyes burned and his head hurt, and he was having trouble breathing; he was nearly suffocating! He pulled away from the warm body that held him close and gasped for air. "L-Lovino?" Confused, Antonio just looked down at him. After a moment, he smiled, Lovino was so cute when he slept. His brown hair was ruffled, sticking out in all directions; his cheeks were flushed and his expression was set in a slight pout. Antonio started to smoothe out his hair and somehow managed to pull on the singular curl that stuck out from his hairline.

"Ch-chigi!" Lovino shreiked as he sat bolt up and stared wide-eyed at the Spaniard. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded, his face turning tomato red.

"Your hair ws messy, I was just straightening it out for you. Hey, Lovi, what were you doing in my bed anyway? I don't mind, did you have a bad dream? Are you okay? Now that I think about it, you weren't home when I fell asleep. Where were you? Oh, and how's your bro-" He was silenced by a hand over his mouth. "Mhf?"

"Shut. Up. You. Annoying. Bastard!"

Antonio took Lovino's hand in his and lowered it. "Lovino, are you okay though? You must have come back late. I was worried!"

"If you were freakin' worried, why did you go to sleep before I got back?" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed and turned to the door. Two dark arms wrapped around his waist prevented his escape.

"You don't look hurt, so that's good..." He nuzzled Lovino's shoulder and squeezed him. The Italian stood stiff and still before relaxing, leaning into the hug.

_"Ti voglio bene, Toni..."_ Lovino's voice was barely more than a whisper and as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back.

Antonio nuzzled him again. "What did you say?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, you Tomato bastard!" With that, he knocked the unsuspecting Spaniard off of him and stormed out of the room.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

**lol, ya...random fluff.**

**_Ti voglio bene _is one of the only things i actually remember from my Italian class! it's basically i love you but not in love.**


End file.
